Wazxa12
"Long time no see, you haven't changed a bit." -Wazxa12 Wazxa12 R.H.M (Debut May 2, 2012) is a semi-retired Roblox user and the primary used account of Wazxa, that has appeared in Roblox comic issue 41 as the antagonist. He also appears on a Billboard in Salt Lake City. He was mentioned by ROBLOX(user) as one of the 6 Winners of a 2013 contest History The first instance of Wazxa was on January 15, 2002 on David Malloy's 12th birthday. He had the name in numerous games. He Joined ROBLOX on May 2nd, 2012 after the loss of Wazxa(original) due to the hack in 2012 after 2 years of BC he was lost and after multiple failed attempts to sign in, he joined on May 2nd, 2012 as Wazxa12 Original Users Wazxa12 was originally used by the Malloy Brothers, David and Patrick. After some time, Patrick, decided to use his own account, Zawertyip, more often, and tried to hide his relationship with the Malloy's, in attempt to start his own Roblox life. He also went at great lengths to keep his secrecy, even going as far as locking his keyboard and starting mutism. David, on the other hand, used the account for occasional business and marketing, which failed. None of his games really got famous. Jason usually watched and played with them. Certain reasons led to David, Patrick and Jason playing games with their own account, which was, of course, rare. Malloy Brothers David Michael Malloy (January 15, 1990 - May 23, 2015), Patrick McGuire Malloy (April 7, 1995 - March 3, 2016), and Jason Richardson Malloy (Born September 15, 1997) were singers and the users of Wazxa12. Only Jason Malloy is alive, and became depressed over the loss of brothers. Name The name, Wazxa12, comes from 'Wazxa', which was David's Club Penguin account in the early 2000's. The account had been used by David, teaching his late brother Stuart to play, in 2004-2005. David used the account until July 2011, when the account was 'Banned Forever', making David furious and shameful. David joined Roblox with another account, whose name he never remembered. That account was lost on April 1, 2012, known as the legendary April Fools Hacking of 2012. Patrick joined not long after regardless of the situation, as Zawertyip. David created Wazxa12, Wazxa being a nod and tribute to his old Club Penguin account, and 12 coming from the age David was when he first thought of the word. Original Account The "Original Account" was an account David used in 2010-2012 which was lost in the April Fools Hacking of 2012, and was lost. The account had Turbo Builders Club. The hacker was confirmed, in November of 2012, as FatCarlos8. Voice Wazxa12 is voiced by Patrick, although he does not speak in Roblox, but in other media. The voice was originally to be used by Cromeo, but changed to Wazxa12 last moment. Zawertyip Zawertyip (Patrick Malloy) was the right hand man of Wazxa12, and brother of David Malloy. He was the general of Doom Slayers, and very strict and sarcastic, becoming bored and outgrowing Roblox. He uncommonly hung out with Wazxa12, and extremely rarely hung out with Wazxa12 and Jason, using separate accounts. Zawertyip retired from Roblox in 2014, having played since 2008. He then became inactive until 2015, when he logged in two times, and in his last appearance, was unfortunately the last time he and his brother David would play Roblox together, as David died only a few months later. He became the incumbent of Wazxa12 after the death of his brother David, but this didn't last long, as he, himself, later met an unexpected fate on March 3rd, 2016. Wasupl Another account, Wasupl, created for Jason Malloy, was also lost, possibly to FatCarlos8 aswell. The new user of that account, Damian10899, later apologized to Wazxa12 and gave the account, back to David, and held a grudge to the hacker. David/Jason abandoned the account on January 31, 2013. Changes Wazxa12 made plenty of changes over the past years, though he has been declared a level 2 celebrity on Roblox. His fan club is joinable. Appearances Roblox, online game-- Roblox:issue 41. Billboard in Salt Lake City. Numerous YouTube videos . Roblox The Movie. Roblox The Movie 2. Roblox The Movie 3(death). Minifigure. Supe Jr Worlds(DLC only). Online games collide (must be unlocked at level 41). The Roblox saga(model but unnamed character). Club Penguin. Clash Of Clans (clan is Smokey's Clan). Xbox 360 as Wazxa and Wazxa12. Ps3 As Waz-X. Proof he's a antagonist He killed an injured Tyler109 in the movie, whom he promised to spare if he gave the nukes code by pulling his head off. He killed 19K robloxians, most of which we're targeted by him/the gang. On ROBLOX he is notable as of which he is a Doombringer, thus proves he is a dark, slimy little rich coward. On ROBLOX most of his KILLS are from his Mercenaries behavior, he can easily wipe out 12 people in a game with his "Fuck ton of gear". he still tends to fight in group, kill the enemy while wounded, then often betrays the team on most accounts. Proof he's a protagonist He has 200 friends and had 300K until the followers update. He donates and hangs out with people. He HAS saved several people, and is very loyal in ROBLOX itself, unlike his other canons. Misconception Wazxa12 is very loyal towards others, and is not a robot! The rumors that he has no user are fake, as this is clearly impossible. Novel Canon In novel/comics Wazxa12 is a non sympathetic guy who can be explained with one word: Money! He would betray his own team if payed. He appears mostly as a tanned Cuban with a hat blocking his dirty blonde hair. He ALWAYS wears a red Polo but never buttons it. In the novel, he only talks in his first appearance, as he and Cromeo die shortly after. Doom Slayers The Doom Slayers was a group led by Wazxa12, used primarily in hostile takeover. Zawertyip was the General, although Wazxa12 was the President of the group. The group's original goal was to defeat the Ericain Empire, led by Ericscott890, and had taken over major portions of the group bases. The war ended after Wazxa12 decided to help Ericscott and his allies win a war against U.C.R, leading to a treaty between the two. Ericscott, as a result, redeemed his friendship with Wazxa12, and joined the group. ' Doom slayers then proceeded to assault numerous U.C.R bases, and claimed the recruitment tower, although abandoned it due to the unnecessity of two recruitment places. F.E.A.R later became involved, but a treaty was denied, seeing F.E.A.R as a massive force that could easily betray and dominate the Doom Slayers unexpectedly. No war was brought on between the war, as Zawertyip had agreed on a trade deal, and later slaying the leader VIA assassination. With U.C.R and F.E.A.R out of the picture, the Ericain Empire, with returned bases, later decided to have training with Zawertyip, teaching them skills of the Doom Slayers and all sorts of power, that later helped the group. Sunshinnes left the group, and started his own group, which, having desertion involved, was later overcome by Wazxa12 and Ericscott890 and executed. That group was disbanded and the main training place, was claimed by the Ericain Empire and later turned transformed into a group border. The account, MajorsStarch, was donated to high ranked Dooms Slayers, having been previously used by Zawertyip after his account was banned for Foul Language. The groups were less and less active, having no major goals, and, with David's death in 2015, the group was abandoned. What remains of the group is unknown, altough Jason Malloy, current incumbent of Wazxa12, has planned to revive the group when the account gets enough members (Remember, he is the only user of the account at the moment) and the Ericain Empire was also abandoned, following EricScott890's retirement. To this day, F.E.A.R still mocks the group, attempting to prevoke a war, all in vain. As of 2017, Wazxa12 is no longer the leader of the Doom Slayers, and the group is pretty much empty. If any group is revived, Doom Slayers will likely be the first, due to it's background and past influences. Killers of Roblox The Killers of Roblox is another abandoned group led by Wazxa12. The group was a failed attempt at dominance and griefing, created by Wazxa12 and Zawertyip, with Zawertyip as the right hand man, Gooochy as the Enforcer and ActionJames as the Weapons expert. The groups main focus was to randomly wipe out servers of random games in Roblox, which would anger most people into leaving the game, due to hatred of spawnkilling. The group later became mercenaries and backup, participating in random wars and battles, and would either chose a side, spectate or just eliminate them both. The reason for this was because Wazxa12 would feel sympathy and later grew up and decided this was childish and stupid, and later decided to be more loyal, and not betray allies. The Killers of Roblox was later shrinking from absence and such and lost many members aswell. The group was never really a priority except in 2013, and was later abandoned. The groups owner is still Wazxa12, although no actual use is known in the group. Due to absence and abandonement, the group did not get a memorial shout out to David and Patrick's real life passing, but this may be planned if the group is revived. No further announcement on the groups resurrection and revival has been announced but the group is unlikely to stay abandoned forever, since Jason Malloy has planned to revive his groups and combine them to increase influence and power among the Wazxa name. Decline in Health Because of his Pneumonia/Leukemia diagnostics, he was in great deals of pain. He was mostly unable to play Roblox in this condition. As it worsened, frequent treatments at the hospital were seeked. He started taking medication, it was proscribed. This drove him insane, Jason and Patrick recall him smashing his head through a glass window, and losing a portion of his teeth. One night, on Christmas eve, 2014, Patrick went to check on him, and saw nearly every knife in the house under his bed. Several guns were also seen, luckily not loaded. Patrick freaked out, and took David's children out of the room, to protect them. He later told them Santa moved them. David was sometimes on Roblox at the hospital, although his activity on the website and in games was strange and unbalanced, he would usually be unconscious during this time. He was usually kept away from his children, and accepted that, aware that they wouldn't be safe around him. The last time he was seen alive, was on May 17, 2015. Jason and ActionJames were hanging out with David and Patrick. ActionJames, their cousin, reported that he was very skittish and paranoid, and freaked everyone out. James called their mother, telling her that her first born son, David, was getting worse. She was beyond scared, and had trouble accepting, hoping he would feel better. Patrick said he was jumpy, and everytime someone broke silence, he would jump. He talked about Wazxa12 almost too frequently to make everyone ignore him, but they shrugged it off. He also freaked them out while saying he was gonna meet Wazxa12 soon, and that god would help his path from pain. David clawed his own left hand with his finger nails. The kids were kept away from him. David finished off one of his ruined teeth, pulling a peice of glass out of it aswell, freaking everyone out again. James said David would "...Be alright, just calm down cuz, you are Wazxa12, we all are, your meeting him now!". David said he didn't believe him, and that he was an evil person, keeping him away from his beloved idol. He threw an ashtray at James, and it had shattered. James left after that. Death of David Malloy On May 18, 2015, the account's creator, and main user, David Michael Malloy went missing at around 4:38 AM and was last seen at a Waffle House in Danville, Virginia. His Brothers Patrick and Jason Malloy were curious why David was not in his bed, as he didn't work that day. Eventually, they called David several times but were more freaked out when he didn't answer 2 hours later, at 3:25 PM. They eventually went to his job, at Arbee's, to see if they knew where he was. Eventually, they waited several days before calling the police. On May 25th, a phone call of a man claimed he noticed a body in Kansas, that matched David's missing picture. When the body was found, it had been shot several times in the heart, and then the head, near a abandoned motel room in Topeka. His brothers where devastated, and a funeral took place 7 days later, and he left behind two children, Michael Alvin Malloy (Born 2009) and John Patrick Malloy (Born 2012). Reason for Death On April 27th, 2017, Davids reason for death was discovered. In 2013, he had contracted Pneumonia or Leukemia and was in major pain, and suffered from constant declining health. He had numerously went to the doctors for analysis and treatment although none of the treatment really helped. In 2014, his activity on Roblox dropped, and was taken over by Patrick and Jason, like usual. David occasionally signed on, although this was very uncommon, as he would be under treatment in the hospital, and would bring his laptop with him to pass time. Eventually the infection started to go away, as he, and the doctors thought. He decided to go home, and seemed to be in good health at the time. He was told that he would be fine if he took the prescribed medicine on a regular basis. He recorded his final video in March of 2015. One theory is that the medicine was thought to have damaged his brain and drove him insane, and than he had a hired assassin kill him, to prevent any suicide cases. Another theory is that he couldn't handle the pain, and was suffering heavily, and wanted to be killed, but did not have the courage to do it himself. The most speculated theory is similar to the first one, and considered the main reason for his death. It is that the medicine drove him insane, and David had envied Wazxa12, and ended up drawing images of his famous Roblox character on he walls of his home. He then believed that Wazxa12 was an angel and that dying would bring him to his created idol. Despite Patrick's efforts, he ended up unable to protect his older brother in the end. His death was never announced publicly until Patrick's death, in which he took over secretly. Final Video David's final video was recorded with him playing Roblox in game with Zawertyip, ActionJames, Jason, and Gooochy. The video took place in one of Wazxa12's games, defend the Pizzeria from Olaf, which is playable to this day. (Video coming soon) The video was recorded in April 17, 2015, one month before Davids death. David was sick when recording this video, without him relaizing the severity it was getting. He was also insane, but calmed down. Patrick (As Zawertyip) and Jason Malloy (As Mightybulldog10) were also in the game, along with an unidentified fan. Multiple other videos were recorded that day aswell, with Zawertyip, ActionJames, Jason and gooochy. The games ranged from Wazxa12's first game, "Power Palace", to Zawertyip's first game, "Zawertyip's Power Antenna" to "Defend The Pizzeria from Olaf". In the last video, Wazxa12 is joined by a fan, "Wazxa12LOVER" whom he greets, although Zawertyip responded coldly, and sarcastically. Wazxa12 and the other to left Zawertyip, as Zawertyip was retired and showed no interest in rejoining Roblox, and only tagged along for unknown peer pressure reasons. Funeral David's funeral was held two days later. The funeral was attended by his mother, children, Patrick's daughter, cousin James, brothers Patrick and Jason, and numerous fans. His coffin was closed, and a picture of him and his wife was on top of his coffin. The songs "Our Love" By Bee Gees, "Say Goodbye to Yesterday" By Boyz 2 Men, and "I Will Remember You" By Sarah McLachlan, were played at the funeral. His tombstone reads: "David Michael Malloy Born 15 January 1990 Died 23 May 2015 Beloved Brother, Father, Son, Uncle. He was beloved by many, gone from them too soon." Controversy David's death was controversial, given that his death could've been prevented or he could've survived slightly longer, had doctors known what they were doing, and not given him experimental medicine. This would have prevented his disappearance and gruesome death. This also would have prevented Patrick's depression, and indirectly caused death. Had David lived, Patrick would not have been working on his should-have-been day off, which was when he died. Patrick had taken several days off, due to his brothers death, which affected one of his vacation days, March 3-5 2016. He had to work that day, and was killed because of a careless sports car driver, which drove Patrick's car off the road and flipped over into a forest, killing him almost instantly. Another result of this, was Jason's underage drinking habits and arrest. Jason began drinking and smoking because of his brother's deaths, which led to his arrest from September 2016 - June 2017. Jason still drinks, but hasn't been caught a second time. Death of Zawertyip On March 3rd, 2016, David's younger brother Patrick was driving his car on the Danville Expressway near Fall Creek when a speeding Chevrolet Corvette Stingray turned and accidently slammed into the side of Patrick's car at 197 MPH which drove him through the guardrail and into the forest. Paramedics declared Patrick dead at the scene, and the sports car driver died 2 days later. This tragedy caused Wazxa12 to be inactive until August 7, 2016. Jason Malloy, the last living sibling, now runs the account, and lives alone, in his Danville Virginia house, once the residence of the late David and Patrick Malloy. Aftermath After the death of David and Patrick, Wazxa12 was abandoned, until Jason alloy gained control of the account and occasionally logs on. The account rarely, if not, never, makes more creations, but still continues to play games. Differences from Users With David, the account was always busy, and usually creative, but showing greetings towards fans, and accepting almost all friend requests. With Patrick, the account was more under lockdown, strict, and secure. Zawertyip did not show any emotion towards fans, was sarcastic, and faked careness towards his fans (But not his friends). "Zawertyip, he was more of the... more the kind of guy who doesn't wanna be here, ya'know?" With Jason, the account is very heartwarming, kind and very upbeat. He is very eager and excited to meet fans and supporters of Wazxa12, but also doesn't think twice before attacking other players, and occasionally does this for entertainment, after all, Roblox is more of a combat game. Future Account Plans Jason Malloy extremely rarely gets on the account, but surprisingly, still uses the account, following the deaths of his brothers and checkout of every non-related member. The account plans are to bring back some of Wazxa12's classic games, and to turn 'Defend Freddie's from Olaf' game into an untouched memorial, as this was the last game David Malloy played. The group, Doom Slayers, is planned to be revived, with new members and another general. There will be a memorial section, for David and Patrick , and an honorable thanks section dedicated to EricScott890, without his help, there would have been any success in the war. There is planned to be new members by Fall 2018, and there is also going to be an Outrageous Builders Club membership added to the account, and the account is going to have another right hand man, to replace Patrick, as his position left a blank space in the chain of command. Jason has said any further words, although he may not return to Roblox, as he criticizes the new updates critically, and does not like the new layouts at all. The account will likely go abandoned if no success occurs to the account, and Jason is still very depressed about the loss of his brothers, and is also very busy. The account, Zawertyip, is likely planned to be donated to the new Right Hand Man, although unlikely, as it may bring up many bad memories towards Jason, as this account was used by his deceased brother. Jason has found a replacement for Patrick, an unknown new user. This user should be taking control of the account and Patrick's place in the line of command. This is a hint at Wazxa's comeback. Members Jason Malloy (2016-present, Commander) Unknown (2017/2018; possible) Past Members Ericscott890 (2012-2016) David Malloy (2012-2015, Founder) Patrick Malloy (2012-2014) (2014-2016, Commander) Gooochy (2014-2015) ActionJames (2015-2015) Sikuyo (2014-2016) Category:Malloy Brothers Category:Multiple User Accounts Category:Deceased Category:Robloxians Category:Semi-Retired Category:R.H.M holder